


Tintineo

by MessyScriptorium



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScriptorium/pseuds/MessyScriptorium





	Tintineo

Sayaka rebusca en su mochila intentando encontrar las llaves sin éxito.

—¿Te las has olvidado?

Kyoko está recostada contra la pared del edificio, lanzándole una mirada burlona a la otra chica. Ésta frunce el ceño y pone los ojos en blanco.

—No, tienen que estar por aquí, en alguna parte.

—¿Sabes? Esto no pasaría si ya te hubieses molestado en hacerme una copia —hace una pausa y susurra—. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Sayaka.

Las dos se quedan mirándose durante unos segundos hasta que Sayaka aparta la vista y agita la mochila, de la que sale el sonido amortiguado del tintineo de unas llaves.

—¿Ves? —le saca la lengua— Ahora solo tengo que encontrarlas.

Kyoko resopla y saca una cajetilla de Mikado del bolsillo de su sudadera. La vuelca sobre su mano y coge dos palitos, ofreciéndole uno a Sayaka, que por fin ha encontrado las llaves.

—Gracias —acepta el Mikado que le está ofreciendo Kyoko, agitando las llaves en el aire—. Las había guardado en un bolsillo distinto.

—Vale, lo que tú digas, pero abre ya la maldita puerta. Me estoy congelando

Sayaka se ríe entre dientes y empuja la puerta, que se abre sin ningún ruido, sujetándola y haciéndole un gesto a la otra chica para que pase delante.

—Tal vez deberías pensar en ponerte unos pantalones más largos.

—¿Qué? —responde Kyoko incrédula— Venga ya, ¿y tú me dices eso?

La otra se aparta el pelo de los ojos impaciente, pulsando el botón del ascensor.

—¿Te gustaría explicarme ese comentario?

—Bueno… —comienza la pelirroja, sonrojándose— no es que tu vayas precisamente tapada.

La mira de arriba abajo, haciendo que Sayaka se sonroje también. En ese momento el ascensor llega la planta baja con un “din” que las devuelve a la realidad. Sayaka levanta la cabeza y entre, seguida de Kyoko.

—Vale, tal vez mi falda es más corta de lo que marca el reglamento de la escuela, pero no soy yo la que tiene frío.

Y diciendo eso aporrea el botón de su piso, como si así fuesen a llegar antes. Se hace un pequeño silencio incómodo mientras la pequeña pantalla del ascensor muestra una flecha parpadeante señalando hacia arriba. Vuelve a sonar un “din” y las puertas del ascensor se abren al rellano del piso de Sayaka. Ésta se dirige hacia la puerta, buscando la llave correcta entre la cantidad de llaves de su llavero, con Kyoko siguiéndola silenciosamente.

Cuando por fin ha abierto la puerta y las dos se encuentran dentro de la casa, Kyoko abre por fin la boca.

—No pretendía ofenderte.

Sayaka le devuelve la mirada muy seria.

—Es solo que… no sé qué le ves a esos pantalones —hace una pausa—. Son horribles, de verdad.

—¡Oye! —el tono de reproche de la aludida hace que Sayaka estalle en carcajadas— Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso, son mis pantalones favoritos.

Mientras la chica se da la vuelta, aún riéndose, para dejar las llaves colgadas de un pequeño gancho que hay a la entrada de la casa, Kyoko carraspea.

—A ti te quedarían muy bien, estoy segura.

—¿Los pantalones? —pregunta todavía riéndose.

—Sí, los pantalones —el tono de la pelirroja es molesto—. ¿Quieres probártelos?

Sayaka parece pensarse un momento la respuesta, pero termina aceptando.

—Vale, sí.

Las dos se quitan los zapatos, apoyándose en la otra, y después, la falda Sayaka, los pantalones Kyoko. Con un pequeño carraspeo le entrega sus pantalones, evitando mirarle las piernas, mientras Sayaka se los pone a toda prisa.

—Muy bien —dice extendiendo los brazos—. ¿Cómo estoy?

Kyoko se toma un momento antes de contestar, con los ojos fijos en los vaqueros.

—Te quedan perfectos. Estás guapa.

—¿Si?

Sayaka se retuerce intentando ver cómo le quedan por detrás, haciendo que la otra se ría.

—Espera aquí, voy a verme en un espejo.

Desaparece por una de las puertas de la casa, volviendo al cabo de un rato con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Tenía razón o no? —pregunta Kyoko acercándose a ella.

—Toda la razón. Aunque creo que uno de tus bolsillos está roto.

—¿Qué? Pero si estaban perfectamente —exclama la pelirroja metiendo las manos en sendos bolsillos, sin pararse a pensar que está demasiado cerca de Sayaka. Se quedan mirándose un buen rato mientras en la cara de Kyoko se empieza a formar una sonrisa, a la vez que saca su mano derecha del bolsillo del pantalón, junto con un juego de llaves.

—Ya me había molestado en hacerte una copia incluso antes de que decidieras definitivamente que te ibas a quedar aquí.


End file.
